The Mystery of the Secret Singer
by Foxy Hedgehog 777
Summary: As Percy goes about his usual day of work, the little Green Saddletank hears the most amazing singing voice, but doesn't know who it is. Who is this mysterious singer? Read and find out! ;)


''The Mystery of the Secret Singer.''

A Fanfiction Story

by Foxy Hedgehog.

* * *

**( Present Day ) Author's Note** 1:

**Hello everyone~! Are you all doing okay?**

**As you can see, I'm back with another Fanfiction~. ;)**

**However...**

**This is a really special Fanfiction for two reasons:**

**The first reason, is that this was my very _very _first 'Thomas and Friends' Fanfiction that I've written, long before I joined Fanfiction. (the other two don't really count, because one was more centered around the Engine's Crews, and the other was a short, specially made poem. But if you think they count, then I guess that's fine)**

**The second reason... is that I wrote this Fanfiction for someone _very _precious to me~.**

**Who is this _very _precious someone?**

**Well... you'll just have to wait until after the Story to find out~. ;)**

**In the meantime, please enjoy the Story~! :)**

**(also, please excuse me for some of the things that I wrote in the Author's Notes. I just wanted to make extra sure that no one hated on me for writing about a Fandom that I loved)**

* * *

**( 03-10-2019 ) Author's Note:**

**Hey! Hi! I'm back again with a Fanfic that I'd never thought I'd write, but I was feeling inspired and I figured that age was just a number.** **I say that because I used to watch my 'Thomas and Friends' videotapes when I was younger, and even at the age of 24, that sweet Blue Tank Engine will always have a place in my heart.**

**Anyway, I DO NOT own 'Thomas and Friends'! Also I DO NOT own the song featured in this Story. (I can't say what it is or who originally sings it, 'cause that would spoil the Story early)** **I give this Story a 'Teen' rating because this is a 'boy's love' Fanfic with no swearing and no 'steamy Engine lovemaking'**.

**(FYI: ALL Engines and Vehicles of Sodor are at least over 100 years old! So, don't get the wrong idea!).**

**Also, it's been a long time since I watched 'Thomas and Friends', so I might not remember or might not be too familiar with Engines and Locations, (both old and new) but I'll do my very best to write a 'Thomas and Friends' Fanfic for all the fans who are living proof that no matter how old you are, nostalgia will always come out on top to remind you of the happy times of your youth.**

**And so, without any further 'confusion and delay'...**

***takes deep breath and cracks knuckles***

**All aboard, my dears~.**

* * *

The Island of Sodor.

A beautiful place full of wonder, mystery, secrets, and magic. And home to the most Really Useful Engines, Diesels, Road Vehicle, Aircrafts, and Cranes that anyone could ever imagine.

They worked hard every day and brought joy to the Humans that resided alongside them.

On this particular day, a young, Green Tank Engine, sporting the Number 6, was chuffing happily through Henry's Forest, pulling the Mail Train.

Percy smiled as he admired the lively green woodland that surrounded him.

Most of the time, the Engines _always _had a Driver and/or Fireman to accompany them while they delivered passengers, loads, et cetera. But _other _times they were allowed to drive _themselves _with the promise that they would behave and not cause any mischief.

Percy was lucky enough to be on his own today, and he took this opportunity to start humming to himself as he rolled merrily along the track.

This Forest was a wonderful place to travel through.

It's really great for people and Engines who want to admire the view while passing through (like Percy was doing right now), or to just sit idle and listen to the sounds of Nature.

But what Percy heard next made him stop humming _and _stop completely altogether.

''Huh? What's that?'' He wondered.

Someone was singing.

Percy looked around, but he couldn't tell where the musical voice was coming from, so he just sat and listened.

The voice was slightly deep, so Percy guessed the hidden Singer was probably male. But what surprised the Green Tank Engine the most, was how beautifully this Mystery Singer was singing.

Percy could also hear the Singer's lyrics as plain as day, and it almost made him want to start humming again, along with the Singer.

But at that moment, the Number 6 Engine noticed something. It was very faint, but Percy could see it with his eyes and smell it with his nose.

It was steam, and Percy denoted that there was a Steam Engine somewhere in the Forest who was singing like a majestic angel.

Some time ago, a few workers laid down some tracks that lead only so far into the Forest for Engines who wanted to relax or be left alone. The tracks were easily accessible, but were also well concealed by the grass.

Percy really wanted to discover the identity of this amazing Singer, but by the time he got ready to start looking, he couldn't hear the Singer's voice anymore.

Percy waited for a couple of minutes, but nothing. Just the sounds of Nature. He wouldn't be able to find the male Engine if he couldn't hear his voice.

Percy sighed in disappointment and began to wonder what he should do next.

Suddenly, Percy's eyes went wide as realization hit his funnel, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing. And the little Tank Engine took of really quickly.

''Ohhh, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!'' Percy moaned as he sped down the rails with Mail Train in tow.

~~~~~

Soon, Percy arrived at the Station, skidding to a stop and with 5 seconds on the Station Clock left to spare.

''Whew! I made it.'' He sighed with relief.

''Meh, just barely.'' A workwoman said to him.

Percy lowered his eyes in shame. But the workwoman patted his side in reassurance, and the Number 6 Engine perked right up.

As he waited, Percy became lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out who the Mystery Singer in the Forest was. Which was really hard because almost _every _Locomotive on the Island could carry a tune, really. Also, most people _always _sound different when they sing.

So... Who was it?

Was it Percy's best friend, Thomas? No, he sung openly on special occasions.

Edward maybe? Nope, he only sung to Thomas and (sometimes) to the other Engines, to lull them to sleep at night.

Gordon? He hardly ever sings, except for that one time he called out his usual line: ''Express coming through!'' in an operatic singing voice.

Percy giggled softly at the memory.

What about Henry? Uh uh, he mostly just hummed, and if he did sing aloud, he was so quiet you could barely hear him.

Percy was about to think of another Engine, when a loud whistle suddenly interrupted his thoughts, and caused the little Tank Engine to jump in fright.

''Hey! Didn't you hear me calling you?'' Wheeshed the 'whistle blower'.

Percy looked to his left and saw James, the _Splendid _Red Number 5 Mixed Traffic Engine. He was a good hard worker, but he was vain and liked to tease the smaller Engines. But he would quickly realize his mistakes and soon make up for it afterwards.

The Number 5 Engine was by the other Station platform, dropping off some passengers, and looking slightly annoyed after greeting the smaller Engine upon arrival, only to be ignored.

''Oh! I-I'm so sorry, James. I d-didn't hear you pull up.'' Percy stammered, apologetically.

The little Tank Engine's apology was so heartfelt, the Splendid Red Engine just sighed and grinned.

''Ah, it's okay. I'm sorry that I scared you like that.'' He apologized. ''It's just you looked like your mind was a million miles away. So, care to share what you were thinking about?''

Percy thought for a minute. He didn't really want to tell James about the Mystery Singer he heard while he was traveling through Henry's Forest, because if word got around to the other Engines, they'd be talking all about it and the Mystery Singer wouldn't want to sing anymore, due to embarrassment.

And even worse: The other Engines would think Percy was making it all up, just his imagination running away with him, and they would tease him for it.

Percy didn't want to take that chance, so he said the first thing that come to his mind.

''Well... I was just thinking about how brighter and shinier your Splendid Red paint has been lately. And I was wondering what you've been doing to get it like that.''

James raised an eyebrow at the Number 6 Engine's compliment, confused, but also flattered.

''Really?'' He asked.

''Uh huh, even on a sad and gloomy day, the sight of your Splended Red livery would be bright and shiny enough to perk up anyone and make them happy.'' Percy replied honestly. (and also because it was true)

James smiled and raised up his front buffers.

''Why thank you for noticing, Percy.'' He said. ''As a matter of fact, I've been mostly pulling coaches more than anything nowadays, _and _I've been getting a little wax work done whenever I get the chance.''

When the passengers finished getting off the coaches, the vain but friendly Mixed Traffic Engine puffed away from the Station, whistling goodbye to Percy.

The Green Tank Engine whistled back. He was glad to be out of that situation, but Percy also felt good, complimenting James like that.

Percy was about to do some more thinking, but the workwoman announced that the Mail Train was completely empty, and that he could leave.

Percy sighed and chuffed away with the empty Mail Train, to put it back in it's place.

~~~~~

The next morning, Percy was planning on spending the day looking for his Secret Singer, but before he left Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt caught up with the Number 6 Engine and asked him to deliver some trucks of coal to various locations.

Percy humbly accepted the request and went straight to work.

~~~~~

A few hours later, Percy managed to finish his work with no problems at all, and only got a little dirty from it, but he didn't mind.

When he met up with Sir Topham Hatt again, the Railway Manager was so proud of Percy for his hard work, that he insisted that the little Tank Engine should go have a wash down for a job well done.

Once again, Percy accepted the man's generous offer and made his way over to the Washdown Stations.

Throughout the years, the Island of Sodor has had a few 'Upgrades' made to it, but it still maintained it's originality that it was best known and loved for.

The Washdown was one of the things that had been upgraded. The Washdown Stations were fixed to where the Engines could be washed by either Humans or Machines.

If an Engine wanted privacy while being washed, he or she would enter one of the Washing Stations, the front and back doors would close, and the Machine would get to work. It was like an Engine's version of a Human shower.

(also, more than one Engine could fit in a Station and be washed together, but nothing more needs to be said about that.)

~~~~~

In no time at all, Percy arrived at the Washdown Station. He approached one of the Washing Stations, but the doors were closed, which meant that it was already being used.

So, Percy switched to another track on the left side of the building to go find an empty Washing Station.

But before Percy got past the front of the building, he heard something and stopped, then listened.

The Engine inside the Station was singing while being washed. The Green Tank Engine gasped softly when he recognized the voice.

It was the same slightly deep, beautiful, and majestic singing voice that Percy heard when he was in Henry's Forest. As he listened, Percy also recognized that the other Engine was singing the same song he heard when he was in the Forest.

Percy tried really hard to figure out who the Mystery Singer was inside the Station, but it was no use. The male Engine's singing was so wonderful, that the Number 6 Tank Engine finally gave in, and began singing along quietly.

Then, after the first verse of the song, Percy couldn't hear the other Engine singing anymore. He also noticed that the Machine inside the Station stopped too, which meant that the other Engine was done washing, and Percy knew he had to leave fast, so the other Engine wouldn't think he was eavesdropping.

So, Percy quickly but quietly puffed away from the Washdown Station to avoid being seen.

A little while later, he returned because he still needed to be washed. The Mystery Singer wasn't here right now, nor was anyone else for that matter.

So the Green Number 6 entered the same Station that the other Engine was in a while ago. The doors closed, and the Machine went to work.

As he was being washed, Percy began humming the song of the Mysterious Singing Engine, all the while wondering who in the world could he (the Mystery Engine) be.

~~~~~

The next day, after finishing all the jobs that he needed to do, Percy spent the rest of the afternoon (by himself) looking and listening for the Mysterious Singing Engine, all while keeping his search a secret from the other Engines.

The little Tank Engine looked nearly everywhere.

First, he went back and checked Henry's Forest and the Washdown Station where he first heard the musical singing.

Then he checked Tidmouth Sheds, Knapford, The Docks, Sodor China Clay Company, Wellsworth, and Maithewaite.

But still, there was no trace of the Secret Singing Engine.

As he approached Gordon's Hill, Percy sighed heavily, thinking he should give up looking for the Mystery Singer.

But then...

''Heeelllp!!!!''

Percy felt the track rumble beneath his wheels and he cried out in shock as James came speeding past, followed by a line of cackling Troublesome Trucks!

''Percy, help!! They're pushing me!!!'' James hollered as the Trucks pushed the Splendid Red Engine up and over the Hill.

''Whee! Faster!! Let's go!!!'' They squealed.

''Ah! Hang on, James!'' Percy called as he rushed forward.

But the tracks were still wet and slippery from the early morning rain, making his ascent up the Hill a slow one.

The Number 6 Tank Engine groaned loudly in frustration, then quickly backed down and went to find help as fast as his wheels would go.

~~~~~

James finally stopped at the Quarry, but in a very uncomfortable way.

When the rails curved, James derailed, falling on his side _and _landing on a pile of pointy quarry rocks.

Not too long after the accident, Percy arrived with Rocky the Crane and a flatbed, and with Sir Topham Hatt, riding in the Green Engine's cab. (after taking a shortcut around Gordon's Hill)

Percy gasped in horror when he saw the Splendid Red Engine.

''Oh my God, James! Are you okay?'' He asked worriedly.

James groaned softly in reply. The damage to his body wasn't fatal, but it was still very serious.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt climbed out of Percy's cab and walked over to James, looking concerned.

''Are you all right, James?'' He asked.

James bit his lip, he looked like he was about to start crying.

''I-I'm s-sorry, Sir,'' He stammered. ''The T-Trucks they just s-suddenly started p-pushing me, I don't know what was h-happening. I just--''

The Fat Controller gently patted the Red Engine's buffer beam to calm him down.

''Don't worry about it, James,'' He assured kindly. ''The Troublesome Trucks are always a nuisance for no reason whatsoever. Therefore, I do not blame you for the unfortunate events that occurred today. I am just relieved that you weren't injured any worse than what you are now.''

James smiled happily at the compassionate Human.

And so, Sodor's Red Number 5 Engine was lifted up by Rocky and placed on the flatbed. Percy was about to couple up to the flatbed with James and Rocky to take them away, when Sir Topham Hatt stopped him.

''Hold on Percy. I understand that you're worried about James, but we need you here just a little longer, to clear away the mess from the accident.

Percy looked around, sure enough, there was hardly anyone here except for a few workers. As late as it was, once everyone was finished with their work, they went home or somewhere else.

''But... who will take James to the Steamworks?'' The Green Number 6 asked.

''I can take him for you.'' Replied a sweet feminine voice.

Percy looked to his right and smiled when he saw Mavis, a pretty Black female Diesel with sideplates like Toby's.

''Wow, thank you, Mavis.'' Percy said.

''It's my pleasure, Percy,'' Said the Diesel. ''And don't you worry, I'll take care of everything.''

Then, Mavis coupled up to the flatbed with James and Rocky, and she left the Quarry while she, James, and Rocky called out goodbye to Percy and Hatt.

''Don't worry, Percy,'' The Controller assured. ''I promise as soon as you're done here, you can go see James at the Steamworks if you wish, okay?''

''Yes Sir!'' Percy said confidently.

~~~~~

Even though he worked as hard and fast as he could, the work at Sodor Slate Quarry took longer to finish than Percy thought it would.

By the time Percy got done there _and _took Sir Topham Hatt back to his home, it was completely dark out, and everyone had turned in for the night.

When Percy arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, he saw that all the Engines were asleep in their sheds, except for two, which was himself, and James, who had to spend the night at the Steamworks because it was too late for him to be repaired, so he had to wait until the next morning.

Percy backed quietly into his shed next to Thomas, then he glanced sadly to his right at the Red Number 5 Engine's empty shed.

Percy sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. He thought James must've been pretty lonely at the Steamworks. Workers Victor and Kevin were there all day, but they slept in a shed outside the Works.

Suddenly, Percy's eyes snapped open. He would _never _get to sleep like this, he _had _to see James tonight!

So, the little Green Tank Engine quietly puffed out of his berth, and headed towards the Steamworks.

~~~~~

Percy arrived at the Works and entered through the doors. The inside was dimly lit so that way anyone (besides James) wouldn't be surrounded in pitch darkness.

''James? Where are you?'' Percy called softly.

''Percy? Is that you? I'm over here.'' The Red Engine replied.

The Green Number 6 found James sitting on the right side of the Works near the corner.

Then, Percy chuffed onto the turntable and waited until it was in the direction of James, then he moved off of it and rolled forward until he was face to face with the Splendid Red Engine.

James was feeling miserable a little while ago, but now he was surprised.

''What're you doing here at this time of night, Percy?'' He asked.

The Green Number 6 smiled. ''Well, I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay. I also figured you could use some company for tonight.'' Percy blushed a bit on the last part.

James returned the sincere smile.

''Well, I thank you very much for your thoughtfulness, Percy.'' He said. ''To be honest, it's a little hard to sleep right now 'cause I ache all over. Every time I get comfortable, I move just a little bit and... ho boy... ouch.'' He made a face after saying that.

The two Engines chuckled then fell silent, unsure of what to say or do next.

Then Percy got an idea, it was risky and he knew he would get teased, but so be it! He wanted to cheer up James!

So, the Green Number 6 Tank Engine cleared his throat and began to sing the song that he'd been thinking about since he first heard it in Henry's Forest.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know, what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky _

As Percy sang, James stared wide-eyed, then he relaxed as he listened with wonder at how amazing the little Tank Engine was. (Percy didn't even notice James' expression change)

Then Percy grunted softly in frustration after he stopped singing, and looked away from the Red Mixed Traffic Engine.

James looked curiously at the young Tank Engine.

''Hey, why'd you stop?'' He asked.

Percy looked back up and chuckled sheepishly. ''Because... uh... that's all of the song that I've heard, I don't know what the rest of it is.''

Percy _still _didn't want to tell James about his Secret Mystery Singer.

''I see...'' James said, then he smirked.

Percy was ready for the teasing to begin, but _nothing _could prepare him for what the Number 5 Tender Engine did next.

James, the Splendid Red Engine, began to sing.

_It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again._

_'Cause of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone who... Was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

Percy's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as the Number 5 Engine sang the rest of the song.

For three days Percy looked high and low, and listened as hard as he could, but to no avail. He could not find the Engine with the voice of a majestic angel.

And now, sitting in front of the Number 6 Engine was the Secret Mysterious Singing Engine, with the same musical voice just like the one he heard in the Forest, and at the Washdown.

''Cinders and ashes... it's you.'' Percy whispered.

James finished singing and looked at the Green Tank Engine with a grin.

''Yeah, it's me. How did you find out?''

Percy finally gave in and explained everything to the Mixed Traffic Engine.

That day he was in Henry's Forest and saw the steam, and first heard the singing. The day he was at the Washdown Station, and was secretly singing along with the Secret Engine, (James). And bits and pieces of the same days where he spent his time looking and listening.

''Also... I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you, I just... didn't want us to get teased: You to the point where you wouldn't want to sing anymore, and me for thinking I was hearing things.'' Percy finished sadly.

''Percy... any Engine that can carry a tune _loves _to sing.'' James sighed. ''Sure, we don't belt out the 'next best hit' every chance we get, but we still do it, just on our own time and in our own way.''

The Number 6 Engine furrowed his brow, he didn't understand. ''But... what about the Engines and Humans, what do they think?''

The Red Number 5 shook his front end. ''It doesn't matter. If they like it, that's fine, if they don't like it, that's fine too. An Engine's ability to sing is just another one of the many things that makes us _all _unique.''

Then, as if to prove his point, James began to sing again.

_Because you live... I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me Always..._

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

Percy's expression brightened, he finally got it now.

He also looked at the Mixed Traffic Engine differently, _more _differently now than what he did before.

Suddenly, James stopped singing, then he frowned and narrowed his eyes.

''So, all that stuff you said about me and my paint was all rubbish, then?'' He asked suspiciously.

Percy's eyes widened once again and he backed away nervously.

''Oh! No no no! It's true, I meant every word of it, because I really like you and --oop!!''

The Green Tank Engine sucked in his lips and blushed bright red after he said that.

But James quickly caught on and just grinned like a possum.

''Oh... is that so?'' He said slyly.

Then he moved closer to Percy, ignoring the soreness from his accident.

''Well, I really do appreciate your consideration for me.'' The Red Number 5 said sincerely.

''So... you're not mad?'' Percy asked timidly.

James laughed. ''Me? Nah. In fact, if we're both being honest here, I think your singing voice is absolutely _magnificent_.''

Percy giggled softly, still blushing.

''Then... if you don't mind, can we finish the song... together?''

''Yeah... together.'' James purred.

And then, Sodor's Number 6 and Number 5 Engines began to sing the last part of the song together.

And together... they _both _sounded magnificent.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, my world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

Then, the Engines' eyes became half-lidded as they gazed at each other...

_Because you live... I live I live_

After they sung the final words of the song, Percy and James inched closer to each other until their buffers were pressed firmly together.

Then they closed their eyes as their lips locked into the most sweetest and softest kiss you will ever see.

After a few seconds, the Red and Green Engines removed their lips from one another, but did not move away from each other.

''Thank you so much, Percy... for everything.'' James whispered.

''You're very welcome, James... my Splendid friend.'' Percy whispered back.

Then suddenly, Percy backed away a bit as James yawned, he was tired now that he didn't feel sore or uncomfortable anymore.

''Goodnight, Jamie.''

''Night, Per.''

And soon, Sodor's Green Number 6 and _Splendid _Red Number 5 fell asleep inside the Steamworks on this beautiful starry night.

* * *

**( 03-19-2019 ) Author's Note 2: **

**Wow... I'm amazed that I was able to get this done in just a few days. I hope I didn't upset anybody too much with James' accident, but I had to do it for plot reasons.**

**Also the song ''Because You Live'' is preformed by Jesse McCartney, he owns it, not me! Sorry I took out the ''girl'' part. (again: I did it for plot reasons)**

**'Thomas and Friends' belongs to the Rev. W. Awdry, and Britt Allcroft, not me. I just own VHS tapes and DVDs featuring episodes of the sweet Blue Tank Engine.**

**Speaking of which, there are soooo many male Engines in the 'Thomas and Friends' Universe, I don't know which couple would be my One True Pairing (or OTP for short), so each Story that I might write like this one will have different pairings.**

**(e.g. Thomas x James, Edward x James, Thomas x Percy, Gordon x Henry, James x Henry, Duck x Oliver -- and so on.)**

**This Fanfiction (and possibly many others) will be something to ''test the waters'' until I figure out which couple is my OTP.**

**Don't get me wrong, I DO love James and Percy as a couple, they're SO cute~! That's why this Fanfic is so long! It wasn't meant to be, but the more I thought, the more I wrote.**

**I don't think I did too bad, even if I do say so myself. (for my first 'Thomas and Friends' Fanfic anyway) ω ;-)**

**Anyway, enough of me talking! I hope you liked the ''sweet as honey'' Fanfic. I have more 'Thomas and Friends' ideas, but don't get high hopes, these things take time. But if you liked this Story enough, I'll see what I can do, just for you. my sweet friends~.**

**(BTW: if you flame me for what I write, then NO Fanfic for you!)**

**So, thank you for reading this. I feel so much better after writing this, I hope you feel better too.**

**Until next time, bye bye~!**

**xoxo**

**#Jercy - #Pames ~**

**~~~~~**

**Wait a minute! I have something important to say!**

**I originally wrote this Story for a wonderful, amazing, sweet, and very talented 'Thomas and Friends' Fanfiction Author:**

**Ethan (A.K.A. ETBlack333) ~**

**I wrote this Percy x James Story just for you, as a birthday gift, for one of the most sweetest and talented 'Thomas and Friends' Fanfiction Authors out there~.**

**I really hope you like it, Ethan~.**

**I'm your biggest fan, and I'll always love you and your Stories, and I'll always support and respect all your shippings~.**

**So, Happy Birthday, Ethan~.**

***blushes***

**I love you, my sweet friend~.**

* * *

**(Present Day) Author's Note 2:**

**And now... here we are.**

**Happy Birthday, my Splendid Ethan~.**

**I've been really looking forward to sharing this Story with you. Because I thought a romantic Percy x James Story would be the perfect birthday gift for you~.**

**Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind the song that I picked out for this Story. It's just that I really liked this song, and I thought it would suit this Story well. And I sometimes think of James and Percy when I hear it.**

**And... if you don't mind my saying so, but that song and this Story sort of reflect on how I felt about you at the time~. **

**And just so you know, I really do love James and Percy as a couple, they are pretty cute together~.**

**I also want to thank you, Ethan.**

**You've made me feel very happy with your Stories, and...**

**You yourself have made me feel more happy and loved than anyone or anything in my whole life~.** **(besides my Mom) **

**I know this all might seem a bit personal to put in an Author's Note, but I don't care.**

**Thank you, Ethan~.**

**You're the most wonderful and sweetest person I've ever met. You're kind, understanding, and you don't judge me for what I like.**

**And I am so glad that I met you.**

**You're my sweet best friend~.**

**You're my wonderful angel~.**

**You're my Splendid Lucky Knight~.**

**And... You're the love of my life~.**

**My beloved boyfriend~. **

**Happy Birthday, Ethan~.**

**I love you so much~.**

***blows you a loving kiss***

**~~~~~**

**(and by the way, for all the other readers reading this: if you have something to say, then please make sure you say something nice. Thank you.)**

* * *


End file.
